The Dark Secret
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Ketika Uchiha Sasuke membelinya dari mucikari yang melelang keperawanannya, Haruno Sakura dibuat tertegun ketika lelaki itu memberikan seutas cambuk padanya di setiap malam Jum'at. Cambuk yang membawa Sakura pada sesuatu yang mengerikan. Rahasia kegelapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke—sang jendral tentara Jepang. [SasuSaku]


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 **The Dark Secret**

 _A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki_

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Mature theme, etc.**

 _SasuSaku_

* * *

 **Bab 1**

* * *

 **Tokyo at Uchiha Mansion, 2 am.**

Bangunan kokoh dengan pilar-pilar luar biasa besar dan tinggi itu terlelap dalam kelamnya kegelapan dengan pohon dan semak belukar yang sedikit menutupinya, sementara bulan bersarang dalam lapisan tebal awan yang mengandung badai.

Jalan mencekam sunyinya malam pada saat-saat seperti itu, hanya sekali-sekali kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi langkah orang yang lewat.

Sesosok tubuh berbaju hitam bergerak tanpa suara melalui pohon-pohon menuju dinding bata yang mengelilingi Mansion. Di atas salah satu bahunya ia membawa seutas tali dan sehelai selimut, dan di lengan kanan dan kirinya berayun-ayun sebuah _Uzi_ dengan peredam suara dan sebuah senapan penembak anak panah.

Ketika mencapai dinding, ia berhenti dan mendengarkan. Ia menunggu, tanpa gerak, selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya setelah puas dan yakin, ia melepas untaian tali nilonnya dan melemparkan kait pemanjat yang terdapat pada ujungnya hingga mengait tepi tembok yang tinggi.

Dengan cepat, orang itu mulai memanjat. Ketika mencapai bagian atas dinding itu, ia melemparkan selimut ke atasnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari ujung-ujung logam beracun yang berjajar membatasi sisi atas dinding.

Ia berhenti lagi untuk mendengarkan. Ia membalik kait di ujung tali, menarik tali ke sebelah dalam dinding dan merosot turun. Ia memeriksa balisong— _semacam pisau lipat Filipina yang mematikan, yang dapat dijentik dengan satu tangan untuk membuka atau menutupnya_ —di pinggangnya.

Selanjutnya adalah anjing-anjing penyerang. Orang yang menyelinap itu membungkukkan badan di sana, menunggu agar mereka dapat mencium baunya. Ada tiga ekor Doberman yang terlatih untuk membunuh, tapi mereka baru 'lah rintangan pertama.

Seluruh halaman dan penjuru Mansion itu penuh jaringan elektronik, dan secara terus-menerus dipantau dengan kamera televisi. Semua surat dan paket diterima di pintu gerbang dan dibuka di sana oleh para penjaga. Pintu-pintu mansion itu anti bom.

Mansion itu sungguh tak tertembus. Mungkin demikian. Bayangan hitam itu berada di situ malam ini untuk membuktikan bahwa hal itu tidak benar.

la mendengar suara anjing-anjing berlari ke arahnya sebelum ia dapat melihat mereka. Mereka datang bagai terbang dalam kegelapan, dengan tujuan menggigit lehernya. Muncul dua ekor. Ia membidikkan senapan penembak anak panah, dan menembak yang paling dekat di sisi kirinya lebih dulu, kemudian yang lain di sisi kanannya, setelah itu ia menghindari tubuh anjing-anjing yang terluka itu.

Ia berputar ke sekeliling, waspada terhadap anjing yang ketiga, dan ketika anjing itu muncul, ia menembak lagi, hingga yang tinggal hanya 'lah kesunyian belaka.

Penyelinap itu tahu di mana jebakan tanda bahaya sonik dipendam di tanah, dan ia menyusur menghindarinya. Dengan diam-diam ia menyelinap melalui daerah yang tak terpantau oleh kamera cctv, dan kurang dari dua menit setelah ia berhasil meiewati dinding, ia telah berada di pintu belakang Mansion.

Ketika mencapai pegangan pintu, ia terjebak dalam pancaran mendadak lampu-lampu yang menyilaukan. Suatu suara membentak, "Berhenti! Jatuhkan senjatamu dan angkat tangan! Atau kami akan menembakmu!"

Orang berbaju hitam itu segera menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mendongak. Ada setengah lusin penjaga berdiri tersebar di atas atap, dengan berbagai ragam senjata mengarah padanya.

Lelaki berbaju hitam itu menggeram dan segera membuka topengnya. Menampakkan sebuah rupa yang sangat rupawan, rambut hitam _spike_ dan iris matanya yang hitam berpencar tajam. "Kenapa kalian begitu lambat? Aku tak pernah masuk sampai sejauh ini."

Seluruh penjaga yang mengepungnya tercengang dan segera turun dari atap dengan mudah, lalu menunduk hormat. "Maafkan kami, Ketua!" ujar mereka serempak. Namikaze Menma hanya mendengus sinis.

Salah seorang dari para penjaga itu memberanikan diri menghampiri Menma. "Tapi kami sudah mengamati Anda sejak Anda belum menyentuh dinding, Ketua."

"Bodoh!" Menma melepaskan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya dan berkacak pinggang— _menatap lelaki berambut coklat di depannya tajam penuh intimidasi_. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku dari awal? Bisa saja aku memiliki misi bunuh diri dengan granat atau mortir keparat di seluruh tubuhku? Kalian lalai! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada jendral?" bentak Menma.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu— _Kyusuke_ , membungkuk dalam dengan posisi lurus. "Maafkan atas kelalaian saya, Ketua."

"Sudahlah," Menma mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin mengadakan rapat dengan seluruh staf besok pagi, jam delapan tepat. Anjing-anjing itu telah dibuat pingsan. Suruh seseorang menjaga mereka sampai mereka siuman." Perintahnya yang serta merta segera diangguk pahami oleh seluruh para penjaga itu.

.

Namikaze Menma, 32 tahun— _lelaki tampan berpostur tinggi tegap, berdada bidang, kulit kecoklatan itu adalah seorang ketua penjaga keamanan di Mansion Uchiha yang direkrut sejak empat tahun yang lalu._

Ia adalah seorang tentara Jepang yang pernah menjadi pilot perang selama beberapa hari. Setelah berhasil selamat dari peperangan, Menma resmi diangkat menjadi agen top di Anbu— _salah satu dari tiga badan agen rahasia di Jepang._

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan pagi itu, dua tahun sebelumnya ketika kolonel atasannya— _Senju Tobirama_ , memanggilnya ke kantornya dan memberikan sebuah tugas penting padanya.

Menjadi ketua keamanan di Mansion Uchiha untuk melindungi sang jendral tentara dari penyerangan diam-diam dari pihak musuh.

Menma tentu saja langsung menyetujuinya karena itu adalah sebuah kehormatan baginya ketika ia menjanjikan keselamatan sang jenderal tentara yang sangat ia kagumi. Yang menjadi inspirasinya selama ia meniti perjalanannya sebagai tentara.

Pernah Menma bertanya. _"Dari sekian banyak agen Anbu, mengapa Anda memilih saya dalam tugas penting ini, Kolonel?"_ ucapnya pada saat itu.

Senju Tobirama tersenyum datar dan menepuk bahunya. _"Karena jendral memerlukan seseorang yang bisa merancang suatu sistem pengaman yang anti tembus untuk kediamannya. Ia datang minta tolong pada kita. Dan aku mengajukan dirimu, kau ahlinya 'kan?"_

Pada saat itu pula Menma tak menyesali tindakan orangtuanya dulu yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti kelas _programer_ yang mengajarinya cara membuat pengamanan yang sulit ditembus musuh di sekolah tentara.

Awalnya memang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah ketika ia mengikuti kelas itu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia berhasil menjadi bintang di kelas itu. Dan berkat itu pula, kini ia bisa menyalurkan kemampuannya untuk melindungi jendral tentara Jepang yang begitu ia kagumi dari para musuh.

Setelah beberapa hari sebelum menjalankan tugasnya Menma menemui sang jendral dan mengenal beliau lebih dalam lagi, pada saat-saat bersama beliau pula Menma dibuat menganga kagum dengan karakter sang jendral. Maka tanpa ragu lagi, Menma pun semakin yakin ia akan bekerja pada sang jendral.

 _Dan mereka membuat perjanjian kerja._

Uchiha Sasuke, 34 tahun— _lelaki tampan penuh kharisma dengan kulitnya yang putih bak porselen, hidung mancung, bibir tipis kissable, beriris mata hitam tajam, garis rahang yang kokoh, tubuh tinggi tegap, dada bidang, berkarakter dingin, keras dan kejam, ia 'lah sang jendral tentara sejak lima tahun terakhir_. Yang harus Menma lindungi.

Menma mulai bekerja menyusun sistem keamanan di Mansion Uchiha dengan semangat membara. Ia menggunakan beberapa anak buahnya sendiri, dan orang luar yang disewanya. Tapi tetap sebelum itu mereka diperiksa secara cermat dan menyeluruh.

Setiap potong perlengkapan keamanan merupakan hasil karya yang teruji. Menma bangga dengan kemampuannya.

Pada waktu-waktu yang tak teratur— _seperti tadi,_ Menma sering melakukan suatu serangan kejutan terhadap Mansion itu untuk menguji penjagaan keamanannya.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kini ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa beberapa penjaga mulai lalai. Dan ia pun berpikir ia harus mengganti mereka.

"Tch!" Menma menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang, "mereka tidak berguna." Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan melalui lorong-lorong Mansion, dengan cermat memeriksa sensor panas, sistem tanda bahaya elektronik, dan sinar-sinar infra merah pada ambang setiap pintu.

 _Semuanya aman._

Ia menghela napas, dan ketika ia mencapai kamar tidur Uchiha Sasuke, ia mendengar suara lecutan cambuk yang keras, dan sesaat kemudian suara jerit kesakitan penuh derita milik sang jendral terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

Namikaze Menma melewati kamar Sasuke dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa bantal berserakan di lantai. Botol-botol bir yang memenuhi meja kecil di tengah ruangan, asap rokok menyebar di setiap ujung ruangan dan aroma seks yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya basah kuyup oleh keringat karena aktivitas seks yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Ibunya adalah pelacur, tentu saja dia juga akan jadi pelacur. Bukankah buah jatuh tidak pernah jauh dari pohonnya?" ucapnya sinis.

"Haha, kau benar! Karin, jadi apa motifmu berteman dengannya selama ini?" tanya wanita lain yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kamar itu.

Wanita pertama mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kau tahulah, Tayuya. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berteman dengan anak pelacur berdarah kotor sepertinya, tidak jelas siapa ayahnya."

Mendadak sepasang tangan memijat kedua buah dadanya dari belakang. "Dan bagaimana rasanya, _Sweetheart_?"

"Ahh! Rasanya nikmat, teruskan Suigetsu!" rintih wanita pertama.

"Tch, kalian berdua berhentilah melakukan hal seperti itu di depanku! Pangkal pahaku lembab karena tingkah kalian!" teriak wanita kedua di atas ranjang dengan kesal.

"Sshhh, kau ingin kusentuh juga? Sabar, aku belum selesai dengan wanita liar ini," ujar lelaki bertaring itu sensual. Wanita kedua berdecih kesal karenanya.

"Haku! Bagaimana rasanya?!" seru wanita pertama kepada wanita ketiga yang tengah memadu kasih di ujung ruangan dengan kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah berteriak Karin," sahut lelaki berambut _orange_ tenang di sela aktivitasnya mencumbu sang kekasih.

"Ya, ya, maaf untuk itu."

Dan kelima anak muda itu terus melanjutkan keasikan mereka tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap mereka nanar.

.

Gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka mulai melangkah mundur perlahan. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, wajahnya memucat dan dadanya berdebar cepat.

Ia tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang didengarnya. Ini begitu ... _menyakitkan_.

Iris klorofilnya terlihat sendu. Dengan perasaan kecewa, marah dan benci bercampur jadi satu, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan mengepal.

Ternyata di balik pintu yang baru saja hendak ia masuki, kelima sahabatnya sedang sibuk membicarakannya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, kata _**pelacur**_ yang sahabatnya ucapkan adalah benar adanya. Setidaknya, benar sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi.

"Kalian ... ternyata begini 'kah sikap kalian di belakangku selama ini?" desisnya tajam. Tanpa menunggu lama ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kecewa luar biasa.

Saat gadis itu tiba di parkiran, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan tengah menatapnya datar tanpa emosi di sisi pintu mobil mewah berwarna silver yang terbuka lebar.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya sejenak, kemudian dengan pasti ia melangkah mendekati lelaki itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Lelaki berpakaian formal itu segera menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memutar ke sisi mobil yang lain. Detik berikutnya mobil mewah itu melintas di jalan Tokyo menembus kegelapan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

⇨ **oOo⇦**

 **.**

 **.**

Halaman sekolah itu terlihat ramai oleh para murid yang berbahagia atas kelulusan mereka. Kelulusan tanda akhir mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang selama tiga tahun terakhir mereka tempati.

Papan pengumuman yang dipenuhi oleh kertas putih berkolom dengan berpuluh angka-angka di dalamnya itu terlihat kusam setelah para murid tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas saling berdesakan untuk melihat nilai hasil ujian terakhir mereka.

 _Akhirnya._

Mereka saling tertawa bahagia, berpelukan dengan teman-temannya, menangis haru karena telah terbebas dari aturan sekolah menengah yang menurut mereka kuno, dan saling bercerita tentang tujuan akhir mereka di berbagai universitas incaran mereka. Universitas yang akan menjadi gerbang kebebasan telak mereka menuju dunia yang sebenarnya.

Pagi itu di Tokyo International High School, sebagian siswa yang telah bergembira ria memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin sekolah. Kantin yang mungkin terakhir kali mereka injak. Seperti kerumunan empat orang gadis dan tiga laki-laki di sudut kantin yang bercerita ke mana tujuan mereka setelah lulus di sekolah ini.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Karin?" Tayuya—gadis manis berambut merah pucat bertanya dengan nada antusias kepada teman se-gengnya.

Karin, Uzumaki Karin lebih tepatnya, ia tertawa senang seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Paris," ia berkedip nakal sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalian tahu? Di sana aku bisa bebas dari orang tuaku. Kehidupan seks-ku pasti akan luar biasa di sana,"

Hozuki Suigetsu, pemuda berambut biru pucat yang duduk di samping Karin mencibir sebal. "Sangat Karin sekali, eh? Dari dulu aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya berapa banyak pria yang telah memasukimu selain aku?"

Karin menjitak kepala Sugetsu kesal. "Diamlah, Bodoh!" dan Suigetsu hanya mampu mengaduh kesakitan.

Haku—gadis berhelaian coklat tua panjang menyesap minumannya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kenapa selalu ada seks dalam rencanamu? Kau tidak benar-benar kuliah di sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Karin menjawab tegas, "aku akan belajar _fashion_ di Paris. Kalian tahu sendiri, cita-citaku itu menjadi seorang model," ucapnya bangga.

Juugo—pemuda berperawakan besar dengan rambut _orange_ mengusap bahu Karin pelan. "Kau teman kami semenjak kelas 10, tentu kami sangat tahu itu, Karin." Ucapnya tenang. Ya, dari keenam temannya, Juugo adalah temannya yang paling dewasa dan pengertian menurut Karin.

Karin tersenyum pongah dan menepuk bahu lebar Juugo. "Kau yang terbaik."

Tayuya dan Haku hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka ringan melihat itu, Suigetsu sendiri bergeming tak berminat dengan tontonan _friendship_ mengharukan di depannya.

"Italia." Semua orang di meja itu menatap pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang tengah membaca bukunya.

"Italia? Apa maksudmu, mayat hidup?" Suigetsu berseru sinis. Ya, di antara mereka bertujuh, Shimura Sai, 'lah yang sering menjadi bahan tindasan Hozuki Suigetsu karena Shimura Sai berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari yang lainnya. Ditambah Sai itu pemuda pendiam dengan wajah tanpa emosinya dan tentu saja membuat Suigetsu sering menindasnya dengan ucapan sinis.

Sai menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap teman-temannya datar. "Aku akan kuliah di Italia. Ayahku dipindah tugaskan oleh atasannya ke sana, jadi tujuanku selanjutnya adalah Italia." Jelasnya tenang. Mereka mengangguk paham.

"Pantas saja, bukankah ayahmu bekerja untuk pemerintah?" tanya Karin.

Sai mengangguk tanpa kata, lalu tatapannya beralih pada gadis yang sedari tadi melamun. "Ada apa, Sakura- _nee_?"

Sakura, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya, gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu dengan iris _emerald_ indah itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Sai. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya tenang.

Sai menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau bohong, Sakura- _nee_." Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, dan itu membuat Suigetsu mendengus kesal.

"Dasar bocah! Kenapa hanya Sakura yang kaupanggil dengan sopan seperti itu? Seharusnya kau panggil aku Sui- _nii_ juga! Kau itu lebih muda dua tahun dari kami semua!" seru Suigetsu kesal.

"Aku hanya menyukai Sakura- _nee_ ," jawab Sai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun dan itu membuat mereka tertawa, kecuali Suigetsu tentunya.

"Hey! Kau!"

"Sudahlah, Suigetsu!" lerai Sakura dan Suigetsu langsung mendengus sebal.

"Kau sendiri, di mana kau akan kuliah, Sakura?" Karin bertanya dengan nada suara yang aneh. Terkesan merendahkan.

Tayuya membisikkan sesuatu pada Haku dan Haku hanya diam tak meresepon. Suigetsu menyenggol Juugo, sama halnya dengan Haku, Juugo tak memedulikan Suigetsu, Sai sendiri kini menatap Karin tajam.

Sakura menatap Karin datar. "Kukira kau lebih tahu aku dari siapa pun, bukan begitu Karin?"

Karin berdehem gugup. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap semua temannya datar tanpa emosi. "Hanya Sai kukira yang benar-benar menjadi temanku selama ini," Sakura menatap Karin tajam. "Seminggu yang lalu aku datang ke apartemenmu, kau tahu?"

Karin menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Apa? Bukankah—"

"Awalnya aku memang tidak berniat ikut berpesta untuk menunggu kelulusan kita seminggu yang lalu di apartemenmu, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Apa salahnya berkumpul dengan teman-temanku sebelum berpisah? Tapi setelah aku sampai di apartemenmu, apa yang kudapat?" ucap Sakura santai, semua yang ada di meja itu menatap Sakura nanar. Kecuali Sai yang memang tidak mengetahui apa pun, mengingat Sai tidak termasuk orang-orang yang ada di apartemen Karin tadi malam.

Haku menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Sakura ...,"

"Kalian tentu tahu apa tujuanku selanjutnya bukan?" seolah tak mendengar ucapan Haku, Sakura kembali berucap, "bukan begitu, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Karin?"

"Sakura ...," Karin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sakura yang mendadak beranjak dari kursi kantin.

Sakura meraih tas rilakumanya dan menatap semua temannya dalam. "Sekali tembaga akan tetap menjadi tembaga, bukan emas. Kalian pasti tahu benar, ah- bukan hanya kalian, tapi semua penghuni sekolah ini tahu benar apa tujuanku selanjutnya setelah ini. Dan tentunya bukan sebuah Universitas ternama,"

Sai beranjak dan segera mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk menghentikan gadis itu, dan sikapnya telah sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata di kantin menatap mereka.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura- _nee_!" desis Sai serius.

Sakura menepis lembut tangan Sai, kemudian iris klorofilnya menatap kelima temannya yang lain datar. Sai kembali mencengkeram tangan Sakura untuk menghentikannya, namun Sakura tak menggubrisnya. "Buah memang tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya," entah suara Sakura yang terlampau keras atau suasananya yang terlalu hening sehingga para siswa yang berada di kantin mendengar jelas apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Hentikan," lirih Sai. Sia-sia.

"Itu 'lah tujuanku setelah ini, jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya." Lanjut Sakura datar tanpa emosi. Seisi kantin langsung diramaikan oleh bisik-bisik negatif yang ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Sakura!" Haku berdiri dan segera memeluk Sakura erat, "kau bukan gadis seperti itu! Hentikan, kumohon!"

Sakura menggeleng kaku. "Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingat kalian lagi." Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari Haku dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kantin yang ramai dan meninggalkan para mantan sahabatnya yang terdiam kaku di tempat.

Karin memandang punggung Sakura tak percaya. Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Suigetsu dan Juugo terdiam membisu. Bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tayuya sendiri terlihat tak peduli. Haku, gadis itu terduduk dengan pikiran kosong. Sakura telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sai membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja kantin dan menyampirkan tas gendong di sebelah bahunya. Sebelum melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya, Sai bergumam dengan nada dingin dan membuat kelima temannya tertegun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku yakin perbuatan kalian yang telah menyakiti Sakura- _nee_ adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang menjadikan diri kalian lebih rendah dari pada ... _**sampah**_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan dengan langkah lunglai. Jalanan sepi. Langit mulai mendung. Angin musim semi bertiup kencang menerpa tubuhnya, namun ia bergeming dengan tatapan kosong ke depan.

Ia tak merasakan rasa dingin itu karena kini dirinya telah mati rasa. Pendengarannya berdengung, penglihatannya berkabut, detakan jantungnya berdentum perih, seluruh syarafnya kaku seakan lumpuh total dan dunianya menghitam. Hening. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya yang berdiri di ujung jurang penderitaan yang selangkah lagi melahapnya. Ia tak merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit di hatinya.

Dengan sangat perlahan sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada kirinya. Mencengkeram bagian itu dengan kencang hingga rasa keram ia rasakan di sana, namun ia tak memedulikannya karena rasa sakit di hatinya telah mendominasi seluruh jiwanya.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan. Mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan langit mendung dengan sedikit riak air di sana.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati membeku dan hilang bagai buih. Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit dan penderitaannya pun akan ikut mati bersamanya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam. Akhirnya. Air mata itu lolos menyeruak keluar. Ia sakit. Sangat sakit, namun tak ada satu pun orang yang mengerti rasa sakitnya. Termasuk ibu dan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Pun dengan sahabat yang selama ini ia percayai, ternyata semua itu hanya palsu. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku, Tuhan?" lirihnya. "Apa salahku?"

Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun— _gadis berparas manis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu, kulit putih merona, bertubuh tinggi ramping ideal dengan iris mata zambrud bening memesona_ —itu berpikir mengapa dunia begitu tidak pernah adil padanya?

Terlahir dari seorang pelacur kaya, tanpa tahu siapa ayahnya. Memiliki saudara laki-laki yang sangat pengecut hanya untuk menolongnya dari takdir yang akan menariknya malam ini. Ya, menariknya dalam sebuah takdir mengerikan. Dan sahabat. Ia tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang telah mengering. Sahabat yang dikiranya mengerti dan menerimanya apa adanya ternyata hanya sebuah sandiwara.

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Bahkan takdir pun membatasi kebebasannya sebagai seorang manusia normal. Dan hari ini adalah batas terakhirnya, karena malam ini ia akan memulai lembaran hidup barunya sebagai seorang ... _**pelacur**_.

Memuaskan hasrat bajingan para lelaki yang sering kali menghamburkan gairah mereka pada para wanita pekerja seks komersial. Menjijikan. Kembali ia tersenyum pedih ketika tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi ia juga akan menjadi bagian dari hal yang menjijikan itu.

Dan semua ini adalah salah ibunya. Ibu kandungnya yang dengan tega menjual keperawanan anaknya sendiri kepada mucikari ternama— _di kalangan dunia hingar bingar_ —hanya untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang Sakura tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

Sakura kembali menatap ke bawah sungai dan detik berikutnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelah kakinya mulai menaiki pembatas jembatan, dan—

"Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika seseorang menarik pundaknya dan menampar dirinya dengan keras. Sakura memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas dan ia mulai membuka matanya. Menatap seseorang itu dengan iris klorofil terbelalak.

"Sai ...," Sakura mendesis lirih.

"Bodoh." Sai menumpu kedua tangannya di lututnya dengan napas terengah. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kejadian di kantin beberapa saat yang lalu, Sai dengan gusar mengejar Sakura.

Ia sempat kehilangan jejak gadis itu, namun beruntung dengan kemampuan berlari kencangnya ia kembali menemukan eksistensi Sakura. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Sakura yang hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura diam. Menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa?"

Setelah menetralkan napasnya, Sai berdiri tegak dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Kenapa?" Sai mendengus tak habis pikir, "kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu, begitu?"

Sakura kembali hanya bungkam. Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat helaian rambut mereka berlambai-lambai lembut. Suasana jalan yang sepi menambah suasana dingin di antara mereka, pun langit yang semakin memendung.

"Sakura- _nee_ , dengar!" Sai segera mencengkeram bahu Sakura erat. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Mengerti? Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu, aku yakin itu!"

"Sai ...," Sakura menyentuh tangan Sai yang berada di pundaknya dan ia mendongak. Menatap Sai sendu. "Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Tapi, aku tidak akan mengubah takdirku. Aku akan mengikutinya, mengikuti arus takdir yang sudah ditetapkan Tuhan untukku."

Sai tertegun. "Sakura—"

Sai kembali tertegun ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku selama ini," Sakura menangis terisak di bahu Sai. "Terima kasih banyak,"

Sai tersenyum sendu dan segera membalas erat pelukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. " _Neesan_...," Sai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. "Kau gadis yang kuat, kau pasti bisa melewati masalahmu, _Neesan_. Berjuanglah!" Bisiknya. "Apa pun masalahmu, demi Tuhan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghabisi hidupmu. Janji?"

"Aku janji," Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dalam. "Aku akan ke Italia malam ini,"

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dan menatap Sai sendu. "Pergilah,"

"Apa," Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, "apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu," Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Sai lembut. "Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi jika Tuhan berkehendak."

Sai kembali memeluk Sakura erat. "Tuhan memberkatimu, _Neesan_ , dan jangan pernah mencoba membunuh dirimu lagi!"

"Ya, ya. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi." Sakura tertawa kecil merutuki kebodohannya.

Tadi itu, bukan dirinya sekali. Bunuh diri? Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Jika ia melakukannya maka takdir akan mengejek kelemahannya. Ya, tak ada gunanya membunuh dirinya. Mulai sekarang Sakura akan menjalani takdirnya dengan pasrah. Pasrah bukan berarti menyerah, ia hanya ingin tahu sampai mana takdir akan mempermainkannya.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi takdirnya malam ini.

* * *

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
